The present invention concerns an arrangement for closing the inlet pipe of a container. This invention may be utilized to advantage with a motor vehicle fuel tank, or in any case where there is a danger, either during normal operation or in exceptional situations such as collisions, that a force will be applied to the cap of the container -- in particular against the portion thereof which serves as a handle and projects relatively far beyond the free end of the inlet pipe -- in a direction substantially traverse to the axis of the inlet pipe or in the direction of removal of the cap.
In the case of a motor vehicle fuel tank which is the preferred environment for utilization of the present invention, the inlet pipe of the tank terminates at an opening in the vehicle body. In the event of an accident, the regions of the vehicle body surrounding this opening may be pressed against the portion of the cap serving as the handle with such a force as to cause leaks to occur between the cap and the inlet pipe. It is also possible that the inlet pipe itself becomes deformed by these forces applied to the handle portion of the cap so that leaks result and fuel is discharged from the tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a closing arrangement for the inlet pipe of a container in which the danger described above is, at least largely, avoided.